


to marti

by GiuliaMed



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, POV Niccolò Fares, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuliaMed/pseuds/GiuliaMed
Summary: A moment with Marti, from Nico's perspective. A poem.





	to marti

**Author's Note:**

> <s>Ok so. I have never written a poem in my life. Here we go.</s>

The grass around us makes me look,  
neglect the moment I most savor,  
reverse some years, flip through my book,  
a boy with odds not in his favor.

Not long ago there was no grin,  
and now two laughs and low defences,  
sun shines on shoulder blades and skin,  
you reach for me, pull back my senses.

We’re lying here, on dazzling highs,  
your fingers trace my bones, they blur,  
don‘t even have to open eyes,  
your touch creates a thrilling fur.

While you don’t know I watch you smirk,  
I know your neck is marked by me,  
collar denies view on my work,  
my paper blank, thoughts running free.

Blue shirts, like armour for your sphere,  
you say not scared, a tease, just vain,  
don’t swallow words, I want to hear,  
I’ll soothe the cruel twist of pain.

You shape my dusk, I stare wide-eyed,  
don't hide your mind, I want to see,  
float moment to moment, I am tongue-tied,  
your uphill battle, confide in me.

You say you love—the minute is paused—  
when I wear my heart on my sleeve,  
I only recall the sleep I lost,  
to think all night of how you’d leave.

The past and me, two worlds apart,  
my breath is stolen, you are still,  
the boy thought you could break his heart,  
you found a way, you never will.

We settle down, my shielded shore,  
a breeze flies by through our duet,  
the past boy always wanted more,  
but then I didn’t know you yet.

You make me melt with happiness,  
I try to show, I really do,  
the smiling warmth makes me confess,  
with words, with songs, and kisses too.

Your hand finds mine, where I belong,  
the boy with odds not in his favor,  
the world assumes, thinks we’re not strong,  
tugs them apart, **you never waver.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Tell me what you think in a comment or talk to me [on tumblr!](https://annefraid.tumblr.com/post/187147820630/to-marti-by-nico)


End file.
